Countin' On You
|} Countin' on You - девятый трек из альбома BTR. Песня исполнена Big Time Rush вместе с Jordin Sparks. Видео/Прослушать thumb|left|300 px thumb|left|300px|Big Time Rush ft. Jordin Sparks - Count On You Слова thumb|300pxthumb|300pxthumb|300pxthumb|300pxthumbthumb|300pxthumb|300pxHm yeah Ooha No ooh Now I'm about to give you my heart But remember this one thing (yeah) I've never been in love before so you gotta go easy on me I heard love is dangerous Once you fall you never get enough But the thought of you leaving ain't so easy for me (nooo) Don't hurt me, Desert me Don't give up on me (What would I want to do that for?) Don't use me, take advantage of me Make me sorry I ever counted on you 1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 Baby I'm counting on you 1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 Baby I'm counting on you 1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 Baby I'm counting on you 1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 Baby I'm counting on you Understand I've been here before Thought I found someone I finally could adore But you failed my test Gotta know her better So I wasn't the only one But I would later put my trust in you Baby you can put your trust in me Just like you count to 3 You can count on me And you're never gonna see No numbers in my pocket Anything I'm doing girl I drop it for you 'Cause you're the one I'm giving my heart to but I gotta be the only one Don't give up on me What would I want to do that for? Don't use me, take advantage of me Make me sorry I ever counted on you 1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 Baby I'm counting on you 1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 Baby I'm counting on you 1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 Baby I'm counting on you 1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 Baby I'm counting on you I really hope you understand That if you wanna take my hand Then you should put yours over my heart I promise to be careful from the start I'm trusting you with loving me Very very carefully Never been so vulnerable Baby I'll make you comfortable 1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 Baby I'm counting on you 1, 2, 3, 4 to 5 Why would I wanna do that? 1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 Baby I'm counting on you 1, 2, 3, 4 to the 5 Now I'm about to give you my heart So remember this one thing I've never been in love before Yeah you gotta go easy on me Перевод Sparks: Сейчас я отдам тебе моё сердце, Но перед этим знай одну вещь: Я никогда не любила прежде, Поэтому будь ласков со мной. Time Rush: Я слышал, что любовь опасна: Как только ты ею проникнешься, тебе всегда будет мало, Но я не могу даже думать о том, чтобы оставить тебя. Sparks: Не причиняй мне боль, не оставляй, Не разочаровывай меня (Time Rush: Разве я способен на это?) Не используй меня, не обманывай, Сделай так, чтобы я не сожалела о том, что доверилась тебе. 1, 2, 3, 4 до 5 Малыш, я рассчитываю на тебя. 1, 2, 3, 4 до 5 Малыш, я рассчитываю на тебя. 1, 2, 3, 4 до 5 Малыш, я рассчитываю на тебя. 1, 2, 3, 4 до 5 Малыш, я рассчитываю на тебя. Time Rush: Полагаю, что я уже бывал здесь раньше. Я думал, что наконец-то нашёл ту, Которую буду боготворить, Но она провалила мой тест. Я должен узнать её получше, Чтобы снова не остаться в одиночестве. Я хочу довериться тебе, Малыш, а ты можешь довериться мне Словно ты считаешь до 3. Можешь положиться на меня, И ты никогда не увидишь Других номеров в моём телефоне. Я брошу любую девушку ради тебя, Потому что ты единственная, кому я отдам своё сердце, Но и я должен быть для тебя единственным. Sparks: Не причиняй мне боль, не оставляй, Не разочаровывай меня (Time Rush: Разве я способен на это?) Не используй меня, не обманывай, Сделай так, чтобы я не сожалела о том, что доверилась тебе. 1, 2, 3, 4 до 5 Малыш, я рассчитываю на тебя. 1, 2, 3, 4 до 5 Малыш, я рассчитываю на тебя. 1, 2, 3, 4 до 5 Малыш, я рассчитываю на тебя. 1, 2, 3, 4 до 5 Малыш, я рассчитываю на тебя. Sparks: Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, Что если хочешь взять меня за руку, Тогда ты должен положить её на моё сердце. Time Rush: Я обещаю, что буду осторожен с самого начала, Я надесюь ты будешь любить меня Очень бережно. Sparks: Никогда я не была так уязвима. Time Rush: Малыш, я буду делать всё, чтобы ты чувствовала себя спокойно... 1, 2, 3, 4 до 5 Малыш, я рассчитываю на тебя. 1, 2, 3, 4 до 5 Малыш, я рассчитываю на тебя. 1, 2, 3, 4 до 5 Малыш, я рассчитываю на тебя. 1, 2, 3, 4 до 5 Sparks: Сейчас я отдам тебе моё сердце, Но перед этим знай одну вещь Я никогда не любила прежде, Поэтому, будь ласков со мной...